Puppy Love
by SVU101
Summary: Post Philadelphia. In just a matter of days Olivia Benson’s life went from ordinary to a complete train wreck. From just a blood sample she found her half brother and got to spend time with him. EO


**Puppy Love**

**A/N I want to dedicate this to Kelly of the midnight dawn. She corrected all of this and she's the one who pressured me to writ this, with her bossiness. Lol, but I'm grateful for her bossiness or I would've never written this. I also wanted to shout out to KaydenceRei and Freestyler9125. **

In just a matter of days Olivia Benson's life went from ordinary to a complete train wreck. From just a blood sample she found her half brother and got to spend time with him. She ruined a case just to see and meet him. She even put her partner's career at risk just for her little brother, but he still stood by her no matter what.

Olivia sat on her couch in her apartment in the dim light. With her knees pulled closely to her chest, she looked at the glass of wine she had poured out once she had gotten home. It was still untouched and with her just staring at it.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She was exhausted from the past couple of days. She placed her bare feet on the cold hardwood floor and pushed herself off the couch. Just a day ago her brother was sitting in the spot she was and she had to admit even though he was a rapist, she missed him, but then again he raped…like father, like son.

She left the glass of wine standing in its place on her coffee table and dragged her feet lazily to the hallway. She brought her hand up to her eye and rubbed. Just as her hand landed on her door knob to her bedroom door there was a knock on the front door. She walked out of the hallway and towards the front door. She looked through the peephole and saw her partner standing there in a pair of jeans, shirt and leather jacket. He looked kind of funny standing there with his hands behind his back.

She unlocked the door and opened it giving him a weak smile. "Hey." He said with a smile on his lips.

"Hey it's…" she was saying and turned around to look at the clock. "…one in the morning what are you doing here?" she asked as he walked in and she closed the door.

"I was bored what can I say." He said walking into the living room with a box in hands and sat down on the couch and sat the box next to his feet on the ground. He looked at the glass of wine and then back at his partner. They had a long week, a very long week. With her brother and the case and then there was Rebecca, not to mention Cragen.

"So what's with the box?" she asked looking at it closely. He looked down and looked back up at her and shrugged.

"I was bored so I went to a shelter." He said.

"A shelter for what?" she asked sitting down on the couch and looking at him.

"Nothing, just something for the kids." She smiled at the mention of his kids. He loved them so much, but then a frown was brought to her mind face. Elliot had gone back to Kathy and asked her to take him back, but she stuck with the answer no and he was sad, but got over it quickly.

"Well that was some week." He said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah it was a pretty…intense week, but we still have Monday. Who knows Cragen's idea for us." She replied to him.

"Let's not think about that. For all we know Rebecca could've given us a good report."

Olivia let out a snort at the mention of Rebecca's name. They made her loose her job and that was a part that stuck in Olivia's head. She heard a whimper and her eyes widened and instantly went to the box.

"Ok what's really in the box?" she asked him staring at it.

"Um…would you believe me if I said a snake?"

"Let me think…no."

"Ok, fine Ms. Bossy pants." He said getting the box and setting it on his lap. He opened the box and reached in. There he pulled out a little black mixed bread puppy.

"Awe, you got this for the kids?" she asked taking the small puppy out of his hands as he placed the box down on the ground.

"Well actually, no it's for you."

"For me? Why do I need a puppy?" she asked looking at him as she pet the dog.

"You seem…well…I was at the shelter and I saw this little guy. The dog has your eyes so I brought it and now here it is." He said.

"How old is it?"

"Eight weeks."

"Is it a he or she?"

"That part…I don't know." she looked up at her partner. Of course only he would buy a puppy and not know if it was a boy or girl. She lifted the puppy up and looked.

"It's a girl." She said placing it on her couch.

"Ok we need names." Olivia said scratching lightly under the puppies ears.

"Oh I have one nickel." Elliot said. Olivia looked at him.

"What kind of name is that?"

"What a five cents coin is named nickel, why not a puppy."

"Ok, so I'll be standing in central park calling for…nickel. How do you think people will look at him?" she asked. He looked off into space and opened his mouth.

"You're a crazy lady looking for this nickel." He answered nodding his head.

"You're an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah, but you love me." Olivia stopped rubbing the puppy's head, but went straight back to rubbing it. In her heart she did have a strong affection for him, but she knew that she couldn't tell him. He had just gotten over his divorce and it would ruin their partnership and their friendship that they had just gotten back.

"Ok, how about Snake." Elliot said.

"Ok, question who named the kids, Kathy or you?" she asked looking at him.

"Kathy did…I wanted to name Maureen Elvis Richards, but we had no idea if the baby was a boy or girl, so I kept saying hey Elvis and stuff."

"Well you're not naming this dog." She said sitting back and looking at the puppy that had its tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Ok how about Bossy?" Olivia asked him.

"You can't name a dog after yourself, Liv."

"I am not naming it after myself…I'm naming it after you." She said bending down and meeting the puppy's brown eyes.

"She looks like a Kelly." She said as the dog started licking her nose. She pulled back and looked at Elliot who was just staring

"What do I have something on my face?" she asked bringing a hand up to her cheek.

"No, just…nothing. So she's Kelly now?" he asked picking up the dog and looking it in the eyes.

"Yeah, it's a Kelly." She said in a low voice watching Elliot play with the dog. She never saw him play, but she saw him with his kids. Of course they're all growing up now so he doesn't play often.

"Oh I forgot one more thing." He said placing the puppy on her coffee table.

"Elliot it might fall."

"It won't she's a good puppy, plus I got something. Close your eyes." She said closing them as she heard him moving around.

"Ok, now open them." He said. She opened them and saw a packet of cookies in his hands.

"Cookies…wow there um…that's a very good thing Elliot, cookies." She said smiling at him.

"Hey cookies are good." He said pointing to them.

"I didn't say they were bad!" she said leaning in ready to smack him.

"Yes, you did. You offended my cookies." He said leaning in also. They were both looking into each others eyes and smiling but just as they were to lean in more there was a crash. They both turned to see Kelly on the table sniffing at the soft that once held the glass of wine. They both looked down at the floor and saw the broken glass and wine. Olivia turned her head to look at Elliot and gave her 'I-told-you' look.

"Maybe she wanted the wine." He said shrugging.

"Yeah, ok go get some paper towels in the kitchen to clean them up." she said as he stood up and got the puppy.

"You got me in trouble. I'm going to call you trouble maker." He said to the puppy and placing it on Olivia's lap. Once he came back in with two paper towels she got up from the couch and getting on her knees to start picking up the glass. Elliot bent down next to her.

"Here I'll pick up the glass." Elliot said as Olivia started picking up the pieces and placing them in the broken glass…or what was left of it.

"No it's ok all done." She said smiling. She looked at him, but once she did she didn't know how close they were.

"Uh, where's the wet paper towel?" she asked not able to take her eyes away from his.

"Oh, sorry here." He said just above a whisper handing her the towel.

"It's ok." She said barely above a whisper as he handed it to her. As she took it out of his hand he held onto her hand and rubbed his thumb over it. She looked down without moving her face and then looked at him.

"I…um." She said trailing off, but lost for words. Part of her just wanted to spill it out right there and then that she loved him, but then there was a part of her that said, get up and feed Kelly something.

"You should leave your hair down more often, it looks nice." He said looking over at her hair that was held up by a ponytail. He took his free hand and pulled the scrunchy out of his partners' hair. Sure he just got out of a divorce and kissed his partners replacement, but that didn't mean he didn't have feelings for his partner. Kathy had told him how he looked at her and was always calling her at night to make sure she got home. That's when it dawned on him, he fell head over heals for his partner.

He leaned in closer looking into her eyes and then at her lips. He watched as she leaned too, closing her eyes. He placed his free hand on the back of her head and captured her lips with his. She placed her free hand on his shoulder as he deepened the kiss.

It would've been a longer kiss if it wasn't for Kelly who started barking. Once the pair pulled away and looked at Kelly she was standing on the couch with her tongue hanging out and looking happy. Olivia smiled and Elliot just stared at Olivia as she watched her puppy.

"What does this mean?" he asked her. She turned to look at him.

"This means…well I want it to mean something, but…I don't know." she whispered looking at him.

"Well I want this to mean something and not…just a kiss. I want something more with you, Liv." He said.

"Wait…let me get this, you like me?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't call what I'm thinking like. I would call it more like love."

"You just said love…to me. You mean you love me. You love me, Olivia Benson?"

"Ok do you know how hard this is to say? I mean just once? If it makes you feel better, yes, I love you, Olivia Benson." He said smiling at her.

"I…I don't know what to say." She said looking down at their hands.

"Say, you love me back." he whispered taking a strand of her hair and placing it behind her ear. She looked back up and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got up with Kelly jumping off the couch and following her into the kitchen.

"Wait, is that yes?" he yelled into her apartment.

"I love you too!" she shouted back. He smiled and stood up. He walked into the kitchen and grabbing the cookies on the way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"So this took us how many years?" he asked placing his hands on her hips.

"…Beats me." she said kissing him.

Kelly sat on the kitchen floor with her head sideways and barking.

So maybe this week wasn't bad after all.

**A/N ok so I hope you all liked this. Now I did write svu stories before, but stopped for some reason. I don't remember, but I want the thank Kelly of the midnight dawn again. You're the best!! I hope you all review and those who do thank you! Um…I guess that's it, thank you for reading!**


End file.
